Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games
Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games is an upcoming sequel to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot The film opens with the wolves back in Jasper Park, as the pups - Stinky, Claudette and Runt - watch a few wolves on their caribou hunt. They decide to join in by chasing the caribou, which allows Claudette to demonstrate the spin out she learned from Kate. She does it perfectly, and this draws the attention of a wolf pup from Northern Team named Fleet. Claudette and Fleet both start crushing for each other at first sight. Fleet informs the pups about The Great Wolf Games, which is an annual event were wolves and pups of different packs compete in various competitions. Stinky, Claudette and Runt tell him they are from the Western pack and know nothing about the games. Fleet - accompanied by his sister Magril - tells them that the Western pack took a pass of the games, meaning that they cannot compete. Claudette is offended when Fleet suggests that they should cheer for the Northern pack, and so she decides to go and ask Humphrey about the games. Meanwhile, Humphrey and Mooch are having fun log-boarding down a hill. Humphrey reveals that the Alphas have gone on a hunting trip which will possibly last for "at least 5 moons". The pups show up and ask him for the great games, in which Humphrey states that the games used to be for all critters and not just for Alpha wolves. But when Claudette suggests to form a team including every animal, Humphrey tells her that it takes 5 members to form a team and that it is too late to do it, since the games are only a few days away. Claudette still refuses to be cheer for Fleet and his team, and then she spots a bear cub chasing a flock of birds. She is impressed by the cub's fast running skills and decides to tell her brothers about him. While they are searching for the cub, they get attacked and chased by a trio of angry bears. They find the cub shortly after, and he leads the bears away. The pups offer the bear cub and his porcupine friend - whose names are Brent and Agnes - to join their team for the games. They both agree and their team is formed. They seem to be in shape at first, but then everything goes awry: it is revealed that Brent is deathly afraid of birds and Agnes has an uncontrollable sense of speed. This ends up embarrassing the group in front of all the other pups. They decide to get a coach, so they ask their father to do so. Humphrey refuses at first, but with some encouragement from the pups and Mooch, he finally agrees. They begin training early the next day: Humphrey teaches Brent to let go of his fear of birds, and Agnes to control her speed. The next day, the animals get ready for the games to start. The Northern pack arrives, lead by Nars, Fleet and Magril's father who is obsessed at winning the games at all costs. Humphrey's team, though decently trained, appears to be inferior to Nars's team. While talking to Humphrey, Nars reveals his past where he lost the games to Kate when he was a junior. He has been destined to beat all his rivals ever since, to prove that he is the greatest. Humphrey's team wins the first game, thanks to Claudette's spin out trick. Nars admits that he is surprised and impressed of Claudette making the same trick Kate did, but he refuses to see her on her mother's level. Later, Claudette confronts Fleet, who is upset of losing the first game to Claudette. He tells her that she is good, but not as good as her mother, hurting her feelings. Claudette reminisces the time when she learned the spin out from Kate. That evening, she overhears Nars demanding Fleet to win the next game, no matter the costs. Fleet agrees, much to his dismay. The next game will take place on a rocky plain, where the pups objective is to climb the hill, while also avoiding obstacles. Nars' team manages to win the race by cheating. However, Magril sprains her ankle, getting disqualified. Nars shows up with Fleet and a injured Magril and makes a deal with Humphrey for the finals: a race around the mountain between Claudette and Fleet. She agrees and when Nars tells Claudette that he wonders if her games will be as good as Kate's, she replies that Fleet's games will be better than his, making him snarl at her. Later, while Claudette trains for the final game, Fleet catches up to her and apologizes for being mean to her. She forgives him, and teaches him how to do the spin out correctly, in which he still fails to do. Just when he is about to reveal his feelings for Claudette, Nars appears and furiously berates his son for training with his opponent. Fleet stands up to his father telling him that what he is doing is wrong. Claudette feels bad for Fleet being abused by his father, realizing her true feelings for him. She returns to the den to find Kate in there with everyone else. Kate claims she returned early due to the games and is proud to hear that everyone's been doing well. Humphrey reminds Kate of Nars, and how he is still obsessed with becoming better than her. Kate and Claudette have a moment together outside the den while the sun sets, and Kate tells her daughter that even if winning is fun, what really matters is showing what you're truly capable of. The next day, Claudette and Fleet are getting ready for the final game. Humphrey starts getting uncomfortable seeing Fleet flirting with his daughter, which embarrasses both Claudette and Kate. The final race begins and Claudette and Fleet race around the mountain, with Fleet teaching Claudette on how to jump on high rocks. As they approach the finish line, Fleet once again fails to do the spin out correctly, making Claudette slow down so he can catch up. They try it again around a boulder and this time, Fleet manages to do the spin out. The race eventually ends in a tie, making Nars to furiously demand the race to be done all over again. This time, Fleet is not upset for the results and plans to be the new coach of the Northern region. Kate congratulates Claudette for the games, stating that she is proud of her. Nars finally realizes his mistake and congratulates his son for the first time. The film ends with Claudette and Fleet making plans for the next Great Games. Trivia *Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, the Jungle Adventure Crew, SpongeBob and his friends, Stan Marsh and his friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike and Sulley, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Baloo, Bagheera and the Oliver & Company gang will guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sports Films Category:Sequel films